The Rowdyright Boys' Movie
by matthewjabez5
Summary: Years after the Powerpuff Girls saved the world from a nuclear apocalypse, they left to Puptropolis with the Professor. Soon, Jomo Momo, a hero from Viletown, flees to Townsville to seek better life, and save the day with the Rowdyright Boys from Townsville's newest threat, Oppressor Plutonium, when Elizabeth Lanford sent a delegation to Jomo Momo to have new heroes in Townsville.
1. Prologue

_[Opening shot: A shot of the skyline of Townsville at night. Amidst the shadows and lighted windows of the skyscrapers, a light emanates from the center of the shot. You can hear a familiar female voiceover replacing the male Narrator, who was voiced by Tom Kenny, and she was voiced by Jennifer Hale, who was also the same voice of Ms. Keane.]  
_ **Female Narrator** : The city of Townsville!  
 _[_ _An explosion is heard, and a red hue emanates offscreen down on the streets of Townsville. An alarm is heard in the distance.]  
_ **Female Narrator** : ...is in some serious, serious, SERIOUS trouble again, because the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys left Townsville!  
 _[Zoom in on a burning building, followed by a donut shop, and several other buildings. The alarm continues in the background.  
_ **Female Narrator** : Second after second, minute after minute, hour after hour, day after day, week after week, month after month, year after year, crime, corruption, drugs, lawlessness and evil are running rampart once again, because the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are gone. Its citizens have lost all hope again! Once again, they are utterly helpless and desperately needed of a new true hero who could succeed the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys! But who? Who could that be? And also, is there no one, and I mean NO one who can help, love, serve and protect this forsaken town and make it a better place again?  
 _[_ _Transition to a long shot of a grocery store aisle, with light muzac background, as a different Mojo Jojo, who had yellow skin, black fur, orange eyes, a large, overly exposed brain under his helmet, which has straight green stripes, light greenish gloves and boots, an orange necklace with the letter J on it, a light greenish belt with a diamond on it. Somehow Jomo's legs are furless but in the rest of the series they are covered with a thick layer of hairy black fur,_ _slowly walks into the scene, rising high above the camera.]  
_ **Female Narrator** : Fear not, fair viewers, for there is a monkey, a monkey of science. A forward thinking monkey who looks back. And don't worry, fair viewers, because this is not Mojo Jojo you're looking for anymore, because this different, looking-similar monkey is a hero, and he may had a large brain with a helmet and creates machines, but all of his machines are for the good of mankind rather than for its destruction. Back to a powdered milkier time, when there was a pepper to life and everything was... right!  
 _[L_ _uzzy Fumpkins, cocks a rifle at a robber, who is pointing a pistol at the distressed cashier woman as Jomo Momo looks on in sadness and slumps his back as he exits.]  
_ **Female Narrator** : I must confess, sir, this monkey, holds the ingredients to Townsville's next salvation!  
 _[Jomo looks back, confronted by the imposing gangsters.]  
_ **Female Narrator** : This good, intelligent monkey known simply known as...  
 _[The leader of the Teamblue Team, which are the good counterparts of the Gangrene Gang, Bruce, who are, like the rest of the Teamblue Team, dressed up as the Townsville Police Department SWAT team uniforms, lands an unseen baton hit to a gangster leader.]  
_ **Female** **Narrator** : The brave and heroic world-saving monkey named... _Jomo Momo._


	2. The Creation

_[C_ _ut to a close-up of Jomo Momo's face, with his eyes closed, opening his eyes angrily with a smirk, with heavy techno music plays in the background. He is in the laboratory on top of a mountainous, dormant volcano. Zoom out to Jomo Momo, handing a grocery bag in one hand and head in the other, looking very tired and distressed as he watches Townsville's destruction from the window with a distant sadness with tears. As the credits pause moments of action, the cameras cut to various Jomo's furnitures, like a TV, an old-fashioned magnetic tape computer, papers from a file cabinet, a glass tubing set by hanging on it, and a wall clock, while Jomo adds in the ingredients of powdered milk, pepper, and everything right, and mixes it in angles similar to the cartoon opening. The music reaches a dramatic climax as Jomo accidentally destroyed the beaker that hangs on top of the other beakers, causing his stirring rod to smash into a beaker of thick black liquid suspended over the pot. The words Chemical X are seen in black lettering as the liquid drains from the beaker. Jomo stands hunched over the concoction, a look of combined horror and fascination written on his face as it bubbles and churns in an eerily pink glow. Sensing the reaction becoming more agitated, he backs away from the pot. Jomo runs for cover. A loud explosion is heard, and the screen goes black. Familiar giggling of three little boys is heard, as the Rowdyright Boys logo is slowly zoomed back and a few notes of the theme song come ringing through.]_


	3. The Christening

_[Panning from behind the pot, Jomo is in the distance, thrown up against a wall, the lab accouterments destroyed from the explosion. Jomo wearily opens his eyes. In surprise, he whips backwards on his feet and leans towards the wall. He walks forwards from a backwards angle, then another shot shows him coming forward, jaw open, and head tilting as he cannot believe what he sees. Three little boys, with big heads and eyes, are looking up at him, all smiles. Standing in front of the now-empty pot, there is a blond-haired, blue-eyed one on the left, arms folded demurely in front, a red-headed, red-eyed boy in the middle, with a festive red do-rag with arms outstretched from their sides, and a black-haired with green eyes and arms folded behind on the right. They had white black buttoned shirts with stripes on the end of each sleeves and a horizontal stripe on the middle of the shirt that matched their eyes, matching sneakers with white stripes, and white pants.]  
_ **Middle Boy** : Hi!  
 **Jomo Mojo** : _(Jumping backwards.)_ Aah!  
 **Middle Boy** : What's your name?  
 **Jomo Mojo** : Oh, um, my name? Well listen, I am not the one, only, single solitary doer of courageous deeds that can save the down, a purveyor of a long and healthy life, an interloper of law enforcement against lawlessness, and a friend to mankind, here in Townsville anymore, because there were a lot of good people here in Townsville, willing to help me. I am good, I am heroic, and I am Jomo Momo! _(He lifts his open hands up with angelic voices and butterflies, birds, deers and rabbits moving away against him, with a rainbow around his hands, with a crowd cheer heard on the background, complete with an angelic song, then he bows.)_ Hello!  
 **All Boys** : Hello, Jomo Momo! It's very nice to meet you!  
 **Jomo Momo** : It's very nice to meet you too! Umm... what are your names?  
 **Middle Boy** : Well, you made us, so shouldn't you also name us?  
 **Jomo Momo** : Okay! Ohh.. this is so cool! _(Kneeling down, hand on chin, gesturing to the middle boy.)_ Well, now let's see... because of your directness and opening right up to me, and because of being good and heroic than the bad and evil Brick from the old days behind history here in this forsaken world, I, Jomo Momo, think I'll call you... Blake!  
 _[Blake_ _seems pleased, smiling brightly and holding her arms out in front of him. The blonde boy erupts in peals of giggles as the other two look at him.]  
_ **Jomo Momo** : Well, aren't you all cute and dashing! That's it! You'll be my own version of Bubbles for being such a bubbly boy, because you're much more heroic than Boomer, so I, Jomo Momo, hereby declare to call you Bash, because Bash rhymes with the word "dash", and you're so dashing! So, we have Blake, Bash, and...  
 _[_ _Focus on the third boy, eager faced and blinking excitedly in anticipation of his christening.]  
_ **Jomo Momo** : Mmm... Breaker! Because it begins with a B, just like the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, the Powerpunk Girls, and you three too!  
 _[The eager smile evaporates into a dour frown, as Breaker crosses his arms in front of him.]  
_ **Jomo Momo** : And together you are three perfect little boys! You are now the new defenders of Townsville, like me. Townsville's newest hopes. Welcome to Townsville. And don't forget your gifts! For Birthday! It's your birthday! I, Jomo Momo, should get gifts so they'll be able to have them celebrated!  
 _[Jomo Momo_ _rushes downstairs and into his car as he quickly talks to himself.]  
_ **Jomo Momo** : Wow! I, Jomo Momo, can't believe it! I wanted to create some kids I could teach good and bad, right and wrong, and in turn maybe they'd do some good for this terrible town after leaving Viletown, because the Mayor invited me, along with the good counterparts of every villains in Townsville, because the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys left Townsville, and so does Professor Utoniun, and now I can! All I got to do is to be a good parent monkey, and follow the footsteps of the Professor!  
 _[_ _Cut to the outside of Jomo Momo's lair, a white observatory on a mountainous, dormant volcano. Jomo Momo quickly backs out of the garage, and offscreen, and quickly returns.]  
_ **Jomo Momo** : Note to self - good parents don't leave their kids home alone, like Jomo. Otherwise, bad parents can leave their kids home alone.  
 _[_ _The Professor quickly returns upstairs, burdened several feet above his head with presents.]  
_ **Jomo Momo** : Powdered milk, pepper and everything right, who would have guessed that's what little girls were actually made of? I, Jomo Momo, still can't believe it worked, that I actually made three perfect little boys! Three perfect, normal little bo- ahh!  
 _[_ _He slips on his way down the lab stairs, flailing wildly as the presents go askew. As he falls, Blake catches him and sets him safely down. Jomo Momo looks on astonished as Blake floats casually in front of him.]  
_ **Blake** : Jomo, you should be more careful when coming down the steps. You could get hurt.  
 _[Breaker_ _and Bash float into the scene, each brandishing a large pile of presents.]  
_ **Breaker** : Hey, are these for us?  
 _[Jomo Momo, slack-jawed, simply nods robotically. The boys zoom off.]  
_ **Breaker** : Yeah!  
 **Bash** : Yippee!  
 **Blake** : Thanks, Jomo!  
 _[Jomo raises a hand as if to say something, but fails, slumping to the floor on his knees. From his view, you can see the three boys flying around the presents at great speeds, tearing them open at super-speed. Jomo glances over at the mixing pot, over which hangs the smashed bottle of Chemical X. As he mulls this over in his mind, he looks back over at the boys, and his expression of astonishment melts into a joyful smile of acceptance. Breaker zooms in, brandishing a large pile of various toys, obviously the lion's share.]  
_ **Breaker** : Hey, thanks! _(Zooms off.)  
_ _[Blake has chosen more frugally, carrying a stack of thick and thin books and a globe.]  
_ **Blake** : Yes Jomo, thank you! _(Zooms off.)  
_ _[Bash has chosen a single toy, a plush dog with a festive top hat named Spot.]  
_ **Bash** : This is the best gift ever, dad.  
 _[He kisses him softly on the cheek, and floats upstairs. Jomo's face melts into an expression of pure joy, tears welling up in his eyes.]  
_ **Jomo Momo** : _(Softly.)_ Yes, it is.  
 _[The camera slowly pulls back, with the boys flying happily above Jomo. As the music changes, we see a profile of an evil counterpart of Professor Utonium named Oppressor Plutonium, who looked similar to the Professor, except his hair is uncombed, he had an eye patch on his right eye, and had stitches on his face, wearing also a protective, robotic battle suit._ _He does not know what to make of this, and slowly skulks away into the darkness.]_


End file.
